


Неожиданная встреча

by Kamarien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Doctor Aphra (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Арфа поступила так, как хотела - а столкнуться с последствиями пришлось другим.
Relationships: Chelli Lona Aphra/Darth Vader, Chelli Lona Aphra/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Неожиданная встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017 году на фест однострочников на Дайри по заявке:
> 
> II-11 Люк\Афра, Вейдер\Афра. Люк в шоке.

\- Знаешь, отец, - протянул Люк, осев спиной на стену, - я все пытаюсь понять: это я её у тебя увел или ты у меня?  
\- Это она ищет разнообразия, Люк, - ответил Вейдер и накинул покрывало на заснувшую обнаженную Арфу.


End file.
